The present invention comprises a new Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Tra Whit.’
‘Tra Whit’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large white ray florets, early flowering habit, compact and upright plant habit with green leaves and excellent branching.
‘Tra Whit’ originated from a hybridization made in July 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The seed was sown in September 2006. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘O03-20-2,’ unpatented, with light purple flower color. ‘O03-20-2’ has less vigorousness and smaller flowers than ‘Tra Whit.’
The male parent of ‘Tra Whit’ was a proprietary plant designated as ‘O03-6-1,’ unpatented, with white and blue eyed flowers. ‘O03-6-1’ has smaller flowers and less vigor than ‘Tra Whit.’
‘Tra Whit’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Tra Whit’ was accomplished when terminal cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.